


Jim X Claire Monsters Horror

by MnstrFrc



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Witch Claire Nuñez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl name Claire Nuñez hurry run for her life in the deep woods. She can hear is her boyfriend Jim Lake Junior is now turn into a angry blood thirsty Troll Beast! She gasped in fear, until she see a house in the middle of the woods.

She panted and panted to get inside. Jim sniff to find her. He scent her inside the abandoned house. 

Claire hurry hide somewhere inside, she's so terrified. She tried to cover her mouth, she can hear Jim searching for her. He sniff, he lost her scent. He jumped out of the window and left. Claire sigh and so glad he's gone. She's about to get up, but...

Jim jumped in the window and snarl at Claire. She tried to stand back, but she stand against the wall. Jim snarl angrily. He punch a hole in the wall. Claire see Jim's red glowing eyes, full of rage.

Jim: (SNARL)

Claire: No... Jim. Please... Jim Lake Junior! I know your in there. Please. You have to fight it, Jim!

Jim: RRAAAAGGHH... RRR...?

Claire: Jim?

Jim: RRR... CLAIRE?

Claire: Yes, Jim. It's me. You don't have to do this. You're not a mon--MMPH!

Jim cover her mouth and hold her left hand. He starting to bite Claire's throat, he bite harder, she muffled and have tears coming down her eyes. She tried to struggle, but he's too strong. He slam her to the ground, she's still struggling. Jim kept biting her and drinking her blood.

For almost a hour later, Jim woke up with his clear blue eyes and see the blood in his hands.

Jim: What? Why there's so much blood...? Oh, no...

He see Claire's dead body, but where's her head. He turn around and see Claire's head looking at him with her dead eyes opening. There's tears coming down his eyes. He hold Claire's head, what has he done? He killed the one he love.

Jim: No, no, no, no, no... Claire. WHAT HAVE I DONE?! (HOWLING) RRRRRAAAAGHHHH!! (SOBBING)

He cry so hard, he couldn't breath. But he can hear was...

Claire: Jim?

Jim: Wh-what? Claire?

Claire: Why did you kill me?

Jim see Claire's head is alive, her head just starting to float with some magic.

Jim: Claire? I-I killed you, didn't I?

Claire: I am far from human. You as well. Why did you kill me, Jim?

Jim: Claire... I didn't mean too. I-I-I...

Claire: I thought you love me and you killed me.

Claire's brown eyes are turning purple and black. Black veins coming out of her eyes and mouth. Purple and black blood coming out of her throat. 

Jim: Claire, no. Please. I'm sorry. The Amulet. It turn me into a animal. I--

Claire: Jim, just shut up.

Jim hear something moving from behind, he look behind and see Claire's body is still alive and it jumped on him. Her body is is cover in black veins and it's acting scary. Her dead body legs wrapped around his body, but her arms hold his arms. Jim grunted to break free, he can't.

Jim: Claire, what are you doing? ARGH!

Claire's head is now attach to her body. She's fully healed. She also untie her long hair from behind. Her long her turn into scary long hair like the Grudge. One of her hair pulled out Jim's Amulet, he groan in pain! He see she throw the Amulet further away.

Jim: Claire! (groaning) What are you doing--Mmm...

Claire put a finger to hush his mouth.

Claire: Hush, Jim. You hurt me and now... I will hurt you slowly.

Jim: WH-WHAT?!

He groan to break free, but more of her hair hold him. Four of her long hair hold his head straight. Claire open her mouth and what came out is a sharp hair like tough is about to go to Jim's mouth. 

Claire: Open wide, Jim.

Her legs crush Jim's torso, his bones almost break. Jim gave a huge roar, but muffled when Claire's tongue like hair went through his mouth. He groan to feel the hair going inside of him. He lost his balance and collapse on the floor.

Claire is on top of Jim and he struggle a little. But something inside of Claire went inside of Jim. He rolled his eyes up and feel something inside of him. Claire use her long hair dragging Jim to crawl upstairs to find a bed.

For almost 4 hours later, They both rest on a dirty, broken bed. Claire sleeping, next to her his Jim, he's groaning in so much pain, whatever she breed Jim is inside of him. The Troll Hybrid groaning so much pain, he feels his heart might come out. His chest split open, blood splash out and what came out of Jim's body is a baby troll hybrid. It looked around and gave a creepy roar.

Jim wake up in horror, but it was a nightmare. He was so sweaty and see he's not wearing any shirt. He also see Claire sleeping next to find and her Papa Skull t-shirt is completely torn. He tried to get out of bed, but Claire grabbed his arm. Her purple eyes are open.

Claire: You're leaving me, Jim?

Jim: I need to get some air, Claire. I... (cough) (cough) (cough) Oh, my God. Wh-what... what did you do to me? I feel something inside of me.

Claire: Oh, it's something.

Jim: What something?

Claire: Oh, some of my hair inside of you.

Jim: Wait, what?! BLEAUGH!

Claire: Don't worry, Jim. It'll digest soon. Also, I put some of my magic inside of you to be immune of the sun.

Jim: Claire. That's incredible, but, I'm so sorry. I...

Claire: It's okay. Even I'm sorry too.

Jim: Look at me, Claire. I'm a monster...

Jim starting to cry. Claire wrap her arms around him.

Claire: You're not the only monster here.

Jim: What?

Claire: You're a troll and I'm a witch. That makes us monsters. But the true monsters are the Arcane Order, even the Green Knight.

Jim: Also Gunmar and Bular.

Claire: We're good monsters.

Jim: Like those big giant monsters?

Claire: But we're small. (chuckle)

Jim: Anyway. Who's house is this?

Claire: I don't know. It's so dark since I ran in here. Kinda spooky, is it?

Jim: It is. But we're together.

They also see in the wall is children handprints in blood.

Claire: Jim. Could you come closer?

Jim: What is it?

She gave him a kiss and wrap her arms around him. He wrap his arms around her back and continue kissing.

But they both can hear children outside giggling and laughing. 

Jim: Did you hear that?

Claire: Sounds like children at playing at... night?

Jim: I don't like this. Wait. What house is this?

They both looked down at the window and see there's no children down there, the children are all ghost. But they also see something terrifying seeing them and hide back to the woods.

Claire: Did you see that?

Jim: I did. Some kinda thing.

Claire: I'm scared.

Jim: I know, me too. But we need to get out.

They hurry run down stairs and they see this thing is running towards them! 

Claire: What is that thing?!

They see it's Elly Kedward... as the Blair Witch! They both tried to fight her, but she's too strong and too fast. She punch Jim in the face, made him bleed. Claire eyes turn purple in rage, she attack, but the Witch grabbed Claire. She scream in horror, but Jim eyes turn red and he roar at the Witch. He save Claire.

Jim: GRAAAAHHH!

Claire: HISSED! 

They both jumped on the Blair Witch and killed her by ripping out her limbs and guts. They both cover in blood and laugh together.

Jim: (yawn) This really is a horrible night.

Claire: I know, Jim. But we should get out of this creepy house. The sun is almost rising.

Jim: How about we sleep back at the bedroom, Claire?

Claire: You sure? This house is haunted.

Jim: But we're monsters, Claire. How about we dream of happy thoughts together?

Claire: Hmm. Okay.

They both ran upstairs and jumped on the bed together. They cover the blanket together and cuddle closer. Jim wrap his arms around Claire and she snuggle closer to him. They almost see the sun is rising.

Jim: Sleep well, Claire.

Claire: You as well, Jim. We almost tried to kill each other, but we can't die so easily.

Jim: I know, it's strange. Not even the sun can harm me. But looks like we have all the time together.

They both close their eyes and sleep. But Claire wake up and thought of something.

Claire: Jim.

Jim: Hmm?

Claire: Let's go somewhere dark.

Jim: And where's that?

Claire: This house has a basement, right?

Jim: Wait-- what? You want to--?

Claire: COME ON, JIM!

She grabbed Jim's hand and they both run downstairs. They walked to the darkest basement alone, with no lights. Jim still got his Amulet and it's glowing blue now, but his body is glowing red in the dark.

Jim: Claire, I don't like it. It's too dark...

He see Claire take off her shirt and her bra. His face gotten red of blushed. 

Claire: It's okay to look at me, Jim.

Jim: Claire...

Claire: No. Don't look away, Jim. Look at me.

Jim: Claire... I can't. I could hurt you again.

Claire: You can scratch me or rip me apart, I'll always heal.

Jim gave a little growl, his eyes turn red in rage. He jumped on her and starting to bite her right side neck. She wrap around his back and scratch him with her sharp fingernails, made his back bleed.

Jim: GRRAAAHHH!

Claire: HISSSSS!

Red and purple eyes roaring at each other, blood in their mouths and they both struggle at each other. He kiss her neck and she rolled her eyes up and gave a silly smile. Her legs wrap around his body again and he wrap his arms around her again.

But further, there's a dead man standing facing against the wall. (SCARY)

They both ignore and didn't see it. They only focus themselves. She moan to feel him biting her. She grabbed his horns and he hold her tighter. He kiss her in the mouth closer and harder, Claire starting to blush, because she can't breath. He let her have some air, but cut off too quick, she didn't even breath much.

Claire: Ji-Jim... I need to stop. I can't breath...

Jim: I can't stop either. (snarl)

He bite harder and she groan in pain. Two of them are feeling so warm in a cold basement. They're getting so sweaty. Claire panted and need some air, she accidentally push Jim over, they both fell down a little deeper in the basement. Only Claire is on top of Jim. They both panted in shock. They also laugh together and starting to kiss.

For almost 2 hours later, the sun rise, but in the dark basement they both panted and panted.

Claire: (yawn) I'm tired. I need some rest Jim.

He see her how beautiful she sleeps. He carry her out of the basement and walk upstairs. He see the sun rises beautiful, he can feel the warm sun as a troll. He walked to the same bed room and put her in blanket and rest next to her. He looked at her again how she sleep, he almost have tears coming down his eyes, because he killed her, but she can't die. He fears of two things, loosing control of himself and loosing the girl he love. She snuggle closer to him, he have more tears coming down his eyes, with a happy smile he wrap his arms around her and he close his eyes and fall asleep.

They both sleep.

How romantic, two little monsters together.


	2. A Gift

Back at the abandoned house, the Troll Hybrid and the Witch rebuild the house of their own. They put candles everywhere inside of the house for bright. Jim see Claire use her magic to summon a raven and a dove flying around the house.

Jim: (sigh) I wish I could learn to use magic.

Claire: It's hard. But I want to be the only one to use magic, so I can hurt you more, Jim.

Jim: You're kidding me, right? I'm a troll. I could--

Claire: I did breed you some of my long hair inside of you and that is magic.

Jim: What?

Claire: My magic allows you to regenerate for cuts and your immune of the sun. (yawn) I'm tired. Let's go back to bed, Jim.

Jim: (sigh) Fine.

They walked to their room and put out the candles. Claire facing the bed the other way, but Jim face the other way and feel a bit strange. But he close his eyes and rest.

The next morning, Claire see Jim is so cute sleeping as a troll. She walked downstairs to get something. She see something in front of the door. She see...

She see a bundle of sticks and fabric in front of their door.

Claire: What? Who's out there? Hello?

She tried to search and found nothing. But further and deeper was ME hiding in the woods. I gave them a gift for something to cheer them up. ^W^

Claire: Jim!

Jim: Hmm?

Claire: I found this bundle of sticks tied together. It looks like a gift. Wait, where are you going?

Jim: I need to go outside and get some fresh air. I'll be back. Bye!

Jim leaped in the woods and see a river streaming. He also see a Hot Spring next to the river by the bushes. He take off his shirt and leave only his pants on. He dip in the nice hot water and relax in it. He notice Claire appeared. He hurry put his hole body in the water except half of his head.

Claire: I thought you were going to get some fresh air, Jim.

Jim: I was, until I found this hot spring. What are you doing here, Claire?

Claire: I thought about jumping in this pool, Jim.

She undress herself and walk right in. Jim is fully blushed, his face is completely red. She swim to Jim and wrap her arms around him. He looked at her with a happy smile, they're about to kiss, but...

They notice a storm came in. It started to rain. They don't care. 

Claire: Don't worry, Jim. I create a magical forcefield to protect us from lightning.

Jim: Funny.

Claire put her lips in Jim's, she also feel his sharp fangs. He hold her tighter. She gasped to feel he's holding her. 

They also hear hunters walking by.

Deetz Hartman

Derrick Duggan

Earl Flaherty

Johnny James

Jim: You're kidding me?

Claire: Jim. I got a idea. I need you to poke my eyes, Jim.

Jim: What? Why?

Claire: I can heal. Just do it, please.

Jim felt nervous. He hold Claire's head and poke her eyes made her bleed. She groan in pain and hold Jim's shoulder. It hurts.

Claire: I'm okay, Jim. I got this.

Claire walked blinded in the woods, asking for help.

Claire: HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Earl: How's this kid?

Johnny: Whoa, there. You okay-- OH, MY GOD!

They see her eyes are gone.

Johnny: What did this to ya?

Claire: What? Oh. A monster that did this to me. 

Deetez: What kinda monster?

There's purple glowing eyes came out of her eyes and gave a grin.

Claire: He's right behind you.

Derrick: HOLY SH--

Jim red eyes glow and he clawed Derrick and Deetez throats. Claire snap Earl neck. Jim grabbed Johnny's head and ripped it out of his body. 

Claire have her brown eyes back. Jim drank Johnny's skull blood.

Jim: We should bring these bodies back home.

Claire: Dinner?

Jim: Yeah, dinner.

They dragged the bodies back to the house, the sun is almost coming down. They ready the table, but Claire see the stick gift, she open and see a drink.

Claire: Jim, look at this. This is what inside of the sticks.

Jim: It's some kinda... wine? Cheers.

They both drank the wine and ate the four hunters, all that's left are the skulls they put on the table. They kept drinking the wine and feeling dizzy and drunk.

Jim: Wow, Claire (Hic) What was in that drink? (HIC)

Claire: I don't know... (HIC) (Hic) Must've drank a lot.

Jim: I'm just... (Hic) going upstairs in my bed... (Hic)

Jim walked dizzy and he collapse to the bed. He felt Claire is resting on top of him.

Jim: Claire?

Claire: Mmm?

Jim: Why are you (Hic) on top of me?

Claire: I'm so (Hic) tired, Jim. I'm so cold.

Jim flip over made Claire wake up. He wrap his arms around her and hold her tighter.

Jim: Hey, Claire... (HIC) You look so beautiful that way... (HIC) (HIC)

Claire: Oh, Jim... (HIC) (HIC) You're drunk.

Jim: You as well...

Her face is blushed red. She kiss Jim and he wrap her close. She scratch his back and he bite her neck.

Claire: Jim... (moaning)

Jim: Claire... (groaning)

Her eyes turn purple and Jim looked confuse. Her long hair wrapped around Jim's body tie him up. 

Jim: Claire? What are you--Mmph?!

Her hair cover Jim's mouth. She tell him to hush. She scratch his chest and bite his neck. She's feeling drunk and made her hair more longer to cover the room in darkness. She laugh and her eyes turn purple again.

Claire: (Hic) It's just us now, Jim.

Jim: Mmph!!

Claire: You can't breath? I'll let you breath.

She release his mouth, he finally breath, but cut off when she kiss him.

Jim: Claire... I can't breath, I can't move, I also got a scratch.

Claire: Pfft. I'll scratch it for you.

She help scratch his back. 

Claire: (yawn) Time to go to sleep, Jim.

Jim: Claire? I'm all tied up! How am I--?

Claire: It's okay Jim.

She use her magic hair to wrap herself next to Jim. Now both are tie together, the hair help pull the blanket and fix the pillows.

Claire: Good night, Jim. (Hic)

Jim: Yeah... (Hic) Good night, Claire.

They both rest and sleep. I gave them that drink and made so romantic. 


	3. Cuddle

Sun rise, a deer eating in the woods. It scenes something is hunting it, it was Jim Lake Junior with glowing red eyes. He growl and leaped at it. But the deer kicked him in the nose made a cut and he blead.

He went back home in the woods. Claire reading some old books she found in the house. She notice Jim return home empty handed and he's hurt.

Claire: Dios, Jim. What happen? You're bleeding.

Jim: It's nothing, Claire.

Claire: What happen?

Jim: I was trying to catch a deer, it hit me in the nose, and I blead.

Claire: Hmm. Let me help you.

Jim: I'm okay, Claire, really.

Claire made Jim lay down on the floor. She knees down and hep his wounds. She's starting to lick his wounds. That made Jim confuse.

Jim: Claire? What are you doing?

Claire: I'm healing your wounds, Jim.

Jim: By licking me?

Claire: I wanted to try something.

She kept licking and help his wounds stop.

Jim gave a little growl, because it hurts the wounds. His eyes flash red again! Claire looked surprise.

Jim: (GROAWL)

Claire: Jim!

Jim: GRAAAAAHH!!

He grabbed her and use his claws to stab Claire in her belly! She groan in pain, only purple blood came out. Her eyes flash purple and black. She use her magic to control Jim.

Claire: You may hurt me, Jim. But I can also control you, the hair that is inside of you is now under my will.

Jim: GRRRR... Grr? Claire?

Jim red eyes turn purple in confuse. He feel so tired.

Claire: That's it, Jim. Close your eyes and sleep.

His eyes are close and everything went black.

He woke up, he slept too hard, he's so tired. His eyes are so tired, he can see is Claire resting on top of him. She see he's awake. She wanted to do nice a nice kiss on his lips. He yawned and she but her hands in his cheek.

(Think of it this video here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWhPkPzqm4g )

She kept licking his wound, Jim wrap his arms around her back and she looked behind. He roll over, only letting her be on the bed and him on top. She gasped to feel he's biting her again. She stopped him for a moment.

Claire: Jim. We should just relax for a moment and talk about stuffs.

Jim: What kinda stuffs?

Claire: Things. We've been having some romantic times together in this spooky house for almost three or five days, Jim.

Jim: And where we go now? They're might be hunters or dangerous animals out there to hunt us.

Claire: We can't be kill.

Jim: But it's just you and me in this house together, Claire. I want to forget the past and focus the future.

Claire: What future would that be, Jim?

Jim: Of you and me together forever living in this spooky woods. We'll be monsters.

Claire: Oh, Jim. I love you!

Jim: I love you too, Claire.

They both sleep in the bed with a warm blanket together.


	4. Movie Night

Back at the spooky house. Sun is rising again. Jim wrap his arms around Claire's back and snoring. Claire wake up and see the window sun is rising. She turn around and see how handsome he's sleeping as a troll. He wakes up and see how beautiful she is. Her eyes are beautiful, but her brown eyes are purple like normal purple eyes not glowing eyes.

Claire: Has my beast wake up because the sunrise?

Jim: No, just my beautiful crazy witch what woke me up.

Claire: Witch? I'll show you witch, Jim.

Jim: Come on, Claire. We should--

She cut him off with a kiss. He looked confuse and hold her tight.

But hours later. Jim slept again in bed. Claire walked downstairs in the basement. She found two old video cameras, they have some film. She got a great idea!

Claire: JIM! JIM!!

Jim: Wha-- Claire?!

He hurry run downstairs.

Jim: What is it?!

Claire: I found some old cameras, Jim.

Jim: (sigh) What? Old cameras?

Claire: They still have some footage.

Jim: So?

Claire: Do you want a movie night, Jim?

She gave him a happy smile. He looked at her and smile too.

Jim: Okay, let's have some movie night.

At night. They sit on a couch holding to each other and see how scary. They see three filmmaker students were shooting a documentary and they disappeared in the woods.

Mike: Josh? Josh is that you down there?

Heather: JOSH!! JOSH!

Mike: J-Josh...?

(BANG)

Heather: (screaming) MIKE! MIKE!! MIKE! (SOBBING) MIKE! (SCREAMING) MIKE! MIKE! MIKE! (SCREAMING)

They both see how scary Mike facing the against the wall. The camera fell to the ground and ended.

Claire: Diso mio. It's so terrifying. 

Jim: That must've been that body facing the wall in the basement that night.

Claire: I'm scared. Maybe we should go back upstairs.

Jim: Yeah. But we should see lock the doors too.

Claire: Yeah, we should.

They both walked upstairs and see scary children handprints in the walls and go to their room and get in the bed together.

Claire: Jim. I've been thinking.

Jim: Yeah, Claire?

Claire: Maybe we should leave tomorrow, Jim.

Jim: You sure? We got nowhere to go.

Claire: This forest really is spooky. I mean ghosts, hunters, what could be worse. But you now walk in the sun.

Jim: You're right, Claire. But tonight let's have one last rest together.

Claire: Of course, Jim.

They both cuddle together and sleep. Jim looked behind and see something walking in shadows by the door. He feels a bit nervous. Claire see something in the window, she see something crawling by the tress and vanish. They both huddle together and feel really nervous.

Until sunrise again. They both wake up and get ready to leave.

Jim: You sure you want to leave, Claire? This house was about to feel like home.

Claire: Not really, Jim. But we could find a better home, maybe near a town of lights.

Jim: Yeah, I like the sound of that.

They both gave a happy smile at each other and leave, they see the sun is up and their okay. But further out is a spooky witch see them and wish them good luck.


End file.
